Don't Starve: The Mystery Lady
by NinjaGirl16100
Summary: It was a normal day in the Don't Starve world. Everyone was trying hard to try and stay alive and don't die of starvation. That was until a group of ladies came and declared a revolution against Maxwell the so called Great and Powerful Dofus. But other then that they seem to be up to something. What are they hiding from them and what is so important about toppling Maxwell?


Don't Starve: The Mystery Lady

~Wilson's view~

It has been thirty days in this strange place. Since Maxwell had brought everyone here it's been rather quiet other than the others making a lot of noise. Willow has been gaining some more weight now that she had food in her system. So has everyone else. But this day is just beginning.

I bent over picking up some stray twigs. I looked at the sky keeping an eye on the sun. _Maybe a few more hours or so until sunset. I best be prepared._ I picked up another twig and whistled for Chester. He came running up to me and opened his mouth wide. I dropped the twigs into his mouth and looked around. I saw some Beefalo and Long Birds roaming around. I shivered a bit. This was our thirtieth winter and it was coming fast and cold. I rubbed my bare chin wishing I had a scarf with me. I sighed and moved on.

After a while I headed back to my base. Abigail and Wendy were happy to see me alive. Truthfully I was happy I'm alive too. Wolfgang hopped over and hugged me in a death hug so tight I couldn't breath. "Ugh! Wolfgang!" He looked at me and loosened his grip. "Wolfgang sorry." I panted a few times than I straighten and smiled. "It's alright Wolfgang. I forgive you." Willow walked over and hugged me. "Hey Wildork." I rolled my black eyes and hugged her back. "Hello my lady." She wrinkled her nose at me. I smiled at her. Wendy tugged at my pants. "Wilson. We're all hungry. What do we get to eat?" I picked her up around the waist and smiled again. "Meatballs. What else?"

We all had a hearty meal of Meatballs wild berries wild nuts and wild carrots. After dinner we all sat back and stared at the stars. "I can't believe it's been thirty days since we were brought here." I chuckled and looked over at Willow. "Me too Willow. Me too." Willow smiled at me than snickered at Abigail Wendy and Webber trying not to fall asleep. Mrs. Wickerbottom chuckled stood up picked up Webber and carried him to bed. Woodie Wigfrid and Wes got up and went to bed too. "I think it's best if I should recharge for the night." I nodded and watched as WX-78 left to his corner and recharged. Wolfgang looked at me. "Wilson be okay without friends?" I nodded again. Wolfgang grunted and left for bed. I sighed and looked back up at the stars. _Tomorrow is another day._

~Huntress' view~

 _I want to leave this place…forever…_

 _Say my lady...I could be of help to you..._

 _How can you help me?_

 _Well that's easy...you do something for me I'll do something for you. Do we have a deal?_

 _...Very well. It is a deal._

Huntress opened her camou green eyes slowly. As she regained consciousness she saw grey suit pant legs with polished black shoes. A hand reached down and tipped off some cigar ashes off of a cigar. An all too familiar voice that she had heard somewhere cut through the silence. "Say sweetheart...you don't look so good. You should eat something before sundown. You don't want to be out late at night." There was a soft thud as something hit the ground at her feet. Then a whoosh noise and the person was gone.

Huntress sat up slowly and shook her head to clear away the confusion. She looked at her feet and saw a green old rugged backpack. She opened it and found soother a dagger and some matches. Huntress sighed put it on slowly stood up wincing in pain as she did so and held up her hand. The setting sun's sunlight shined on top of her hand. _It's probably around 5:00 or maybe 4:00. I better take that man's word for it._ Huntress then reached down and rubbed her wounded leg with a large cut in it. She sighed then looked up at the sky. Huntress narrowed her eyes inhaled and moved on.

It must have been a few hours since the sun setted. She wanted to stop for the night but she doesn't want to be killed in her sleep. Huntress' eyes grew heavy her limbs were aching and her leg was slowing her down. She stopped and slumped against a tree. Huntress inhaled and slowly exhaled. _Yeesh...I got to find some sort of shelter soon or I'll end up dead._ Her head drooped and she was seeing double. _I'll rest for a little bit...It wouldn't hurt now would it?..._ She closed her eyes and fell sound asleep.

Huntress got startled awake by a noise. Thinking it was probably a bear she stood up pulled out the dagger and maintained a fighting stance. A pair of yellow glowing eyes shone in the dark. Huntress held the dagger up high. "I have you outnumbered now!" As soon as she said that more pairs of yellow eyes surrounded her. _Oh...now I wish I kept my mouth shut..._ The yellow glowing eyes circled her. Huntress swung the dagger at an incoming pair of eyes. One took a big swipe at her with it's large paws. It caught her wounded leg. She let out an ear piercing scream. She dropped her dagger and kneeled over in pain and fear. _So this is the end of my story. I get eaten by some weird dog._ The yellow glowing eyes soon surrounded her as her screams were unheard in the dark.

~Wilson's view~

I was startled awake by the howls of the hounds and yet another sound. It was a lady's scream. I bolted up fast regretting it as soon as I became dizzy. I grabbed my spear grabbed a torch and ran out of camp. I used my ears and my torch to find this person. As I went deeper and deeper into the night the sounds of snarls was getting louder and louder with each step. Soon I came across a pack of hounds crowded around something.

Now if I weren't a gentleman I would have turn around and left them to their feasting. But since I am a gentleman I have to see if it's a person. I climbed up a nearby tree after blowing out my torch and peered into the huddle. Sure enough there was a person. A lady to be correct. She was laying on her stomach face down with a large cut in her leg and more all over. My guess was that they were from the hounds. So I climbed down lit my torch back up and swung it around. They scattered as I swung it around. I stabbed another one and kicked aside another. As they all left I turned my attention to the lady.

She was very young perhaps around her teenage years with short hair perhaps a bob and a sweater with shorts a no sleeve short shirt and combat boots. She had a backpack almost like mine. I reached down and rolled her over. Her face was dirty and wounded. _Oh my science I better get her back to camp._ I picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as I could back to camp.

As soon as I got there it was sun up and I was able to make out Willow looking for me. When she saw me coming and the package I was carrying she didn't ask any questions. She let me through. I set her down on a bed made of grass and got to work treating her. Wes made a mention that meant who is the girl? I gave a slight shrug. "I don't know Wes. I followed her screams to the hound pack that was surrounding her." Wendy helped Willow bandage up the mystery lady. "I hope she'll be alright. The wounds looks pretty deep." I nodded in agreement. I was about to answer her until a moan cut me off.

I shot my glance to the young lady. I saw her twitch a little and her eyelids fluttered a little. I knelt to her side and set my hand on her arm. "It's alright you are safe now. But first what is your name?" She slightly moaned and didn't reply. "How were you brought here?" Her brow furrowed and her lips part slowly. "Max…well…" My eyebrows shot up in surprise and anger. _Maxwell...I swear to science I'll get him for this. But I wonder..._ I leaned to her closer. "I was wondering. What were you doing out in the middle of the night?" Her lips parted again slowly. "Walking...looking...for...shelter…" I leaned back surprised. "Poor girl...But why didn't you bother stopping?" She rolled her head to her side. "Don't...want...to be...eaten…" I rose my eyebrows up in amazement. "I see. Well rest up. You are safe now." Her lips twitched into a small smile. Than they parted. "Thank...you…" As she let loose a tired sigh I stood up and left for bed.

~Huntress' view~

I woke up feeling stiff and kinda sore but alive. I rose my hand to my forehead feeling something on it. I felt a bandage above my left eye. I slowly sat up and looked around. I was at some kind of camp and it was not that shabby. I heard some pretty loud snoring and I whirled my head to my right. It was a muscular man wearing a red and white striped shirt. A mime and some weird Viking lady with wings on her head were sleeping side by side. A half spider child and a blonde little girl with a flower in her hair and some kind of faint misty thing were sleeping together. A woodcutter with an ax was sleeping on some logs. A lady with black pigtails and a man with W shaped hair was sleeping back to back. An old lady was sleeping alone and some kind of scarecrow was slumped in corner his chest opened up. _Okay that guy is scary._ I looked at my surroundings seeing that I was kinda outside but other than that I was pretty much safe. But I didn't feel safe.

I stood up and hobbled around the small camp. It was pretty small and looked pretty safe but one thing was quite certain. I didn't really quite feel safe. I stumbled across a kitchen and heard my stomach answer me other than myself. _Oh of course I'm hungry. But I can't just take some else's food and expect them to be okay with it._ My stomach responded very loudly and I sighed. _But I am so hungry..._ I sighed in anger at myself and walked into the kitchen.

~Wilson's view~

I sniffed a few times or so thinking I smelled something cooking. But I figured it be my imagination so I ignore the delicious incoming smell. I heard Willow move slowly in her sleep moaning and turned towards me. Pretty soon that delicious smell has became an irresistible aroma. I opened my eyes to see the girl standing in the kitchen cooking something pretty good. "Ark! That smell! What is it?" I stood up slightly shrugging. "I don't know but it smells pretty good." That was until she turned around.

If you think a deerclops is scary than you might want to think again. Her eyes were a very deep green almost like there was no life in them. They looked pretty strict and serious with a warrior touch to them. I froze wondering if we angered her. I guess everyone but WX-78 had froze up. But in a blink of an eye she smiled at us but her eyes still showed seriousness. She turned back to the cooking then turned back to us holding a leaf with what seems to be rice and the crockpot with some strange orange substance. "Good morning. Would you care for some curry and rice?"

Her accent was English but with some other tone to it. Perhaps Korean. Other than that I decided to be nice and try this curry and rice. "Yes please. Thank you very much." She smiled and handed me a portion of the rice than added the curry on top of it. I reached for a fork and dug in. It was so sweet like there was sugar in it but then it became sour like a lemon was added in. I added some rice with the curry and it taste even better with it. I looked up to see Wigfrid enjoying it. "Arhk! It taste so good! What is in it?" She blushed smiling as she gave Wendy another portion. "Well it's my mother's specialty. She would use jasmine rice then chicken and carrots with some sugar snap peas some sweet peppers and some canned pineapple. She'd use the pineapple juice to sauce up the food. Than she would serve it on top of the rice." I was amazed at how delicious it was. "It's really good. Where did you learn to cook?" She smiled at my answer as she gave Webber another portion. "My grandmother and my mother. They both were so bent on the whole fact that I'd learn how to cook no matter the people." She jutted out her chin and sticked out her bottom lip. "My granddaughter will not grow up starving" I chuckled at her silly impression of her grandmother. She than pretend that she was all pretty and vain. She mocked a scoff. "My daughter will not grow up without learning how to cook." I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing along with everyone else.

"What is that loud noise?" I sighed and looked over at an annoyed robot. "I was in a pretty good dream until someone had to make some noise." WX-78 then noticed that the girl was awake. When he saw her eyes he stiffened a little. "O-oh...hello...um...how are you feeling?" She stretched a little hobbled over to Wes and served him a portion. "I guess I'm feeling fine. Other then my super sore leg I guess I'm still alive and kicking." I smiled at her stubbornness. That was until I realized something.

"Oh how rude. I forgot to introduce myself." Willow nodded and cleared her throat. "I'm Willow. The little girls are Wendy and Abigail Carter the spider child is Webber the woodcutter is Woodie the old lady is Mrs. Wickerbottom the Viking lady is Wigfrid the mime is Wes the muscle man is Wolfgang and the robot is WX-78." She nodded as she pointed with her finger to the ones named. "I see. So who is Mr. W?" Willow snickered as I turned bright red. But being a gentleman scientist I stood up took her hand and gave her a slight bow. "Wilson Percival Higgsbury at your service." I planted a small kiss on the back of her hand. But she pulled it back crossing her arms. "Mighty name you got there Wilson." I smiled at her and straightened. "So...do you have a name?" As soon as Webber had said that her eyes had gone lifeless again. Her smile faded and she appeared emotionless again. We all froze up wondering if it was something we said. But then I saw a glimpse of something in her eyes. She looked away growing quieter. "You may call me Hunts."

~Huntress' view~

I guess it's been a few days or so since I met the campers. I honestly have no clue why they keep freezing up when I look at them in the eyes. Like Wilson for example. Whenever I want to ask him something and when I looked at him in the eyes he'd freeze up like there was a monster behind me. I guess I didn't need to ask. It's my eyes. They came from my father's side. His eye color was a sap green. My grandfather's eye color was a glaze green. Combine that with my mother's hunter green eyes I guess you can get my camou green eyes. I honestly wish I had blue eyes like most of my family has. I think my eye color is too scary. My mother's sister says that my eye color suits me. I must disagree. My friends say that my eyes makes me look kinda like a warrior or an assassin. I do have to agree.

Anyway so my leg has been doing fine. I could finally walk around without someone's help though I was glad for the help. Everyone has been calling me Hunts. But I honestly don't know why I wanted to be called that. It's a rather kinda scary name. It makes me feel like I am some kind of assassin. But it was better then lying. I decided I'd stay with them until I get better enough. But something was wrong with me. Every time I get ready to leave I think of them and then I stay. It's like I got a weakness for them. But what about them makes me stay? I don't honestly know.

I was collecting some firewood with Wilson and Woodie out in the woods. I couldn't help but notice that Woodie kept talking to his ax. I thought he went crazy so I left it alone. Wilson had been staring at me so I let out an annoyed sigh. I whirled around to face him. "What?" He froze up and acted like I didn't know what I was talking about. I walked over and pinched his left ear. "Ay ay ay ay! Ear ear ear ear!" I held back a laugh but I kept serious. "Why are you staring at me?" He pulled away continued picking up some firewood looking guilty. "It's...I'm staring at your eyes."

~Wilson's view~

Indeed I got caught. And yes I had to be honest. It's her eyes they are so different and very...odd. "I'm staring at your eyes." Hunts blinked and looked away. "What is it about my eyes are you staring at?" I bent down and picked a leaf. "The color. It's very unique. How did your eyes came to that color?" Hunts piled on three more logs and sighed. "My father's side. His whole family had green eyes. My grandfather and my great grandfather and my great great grandfather all had green eyes. My mother's side had blue eyes. But my grandfather from my mother's side had green eyes and my mother got hunter green eyes. Combine that with my father's sap green eyes I guess you get camou green eyes."

I nodded in response. "So it's normal? Having very deep green eyes?" Hunts nodded as she leveled the logs Woodie had piled on her stack. I looked at my small stack and took some off of her stack. Hunts smiled at me in thanks and walked ahead of us. You'd think that morning was peaceful you might want to think again. As soon as we had gone a few miles or so some hounds came and surrounded us. Hunts narrowed her eyes. She was still healing the last thing we needed is her dying on us. But we didn't have any time to tell Hunts to go to safety.

I swung to the left with my spear to block a hound attack coming at the left. Woodie swung his ax at a hounds head and collected the meat and gems it left behind. I heard a roar and remembered Hunts. I whirled around to see her kicking one aside. Seeing her in battle made her look pretty scary. Her legs looked like they had been kicking some hound butt for some years. Her eyes met mine and they showed an recognizable emotion. Fear. "Wilson! On your left!" I whirled around to stop what was coming at me but I was too late. Already did a hound prounce on me and sink it's sharp fangs into my neck. I let loose a scream. "Wilson! ARGH!" My vision was getting blurry but I was able to see Hunts trying to take on a whole pack of hounds on her. Woodie was trying to swing his ax faster and harder then ever to reach me. But it was too late. I let tiredness take over me closing my eyes.

~Huntress' view~

I punched a hound as hard as I could and with my bare hands I tore one in two. My hands was covered in hound blood but I didn't care. I was mad. But mad is too dull for my emotion. I was furious. I grabbed one by it's scruff of it's neck and with my bare hands I tore the hounds off of it's body. More surrounded me but I took them on with my bare hands. I made my hands like dragon claws and tore out a hound's throat. I grabbed one by it's head and tore it's head open. I cut another's stomach open. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I whirled around ready to attack whoever was there.

"That's enough Hunts. You've got them all." I looked at the mess at my feet shocked that I let my anger took over me. I looked at my blood stained hands trembling. I turned my head to Woodie. "Woodie I'm so sorry. I-I let my emotions get the best of me! I'm-" He pulled me into a hug silencing me. I held on to him hoping that he won't die. _Die...Wilson!_ I pulled away from Woodie running to Wilson's limp form. I fell to his side picked up his cold lifeless hand and cheaked his pulse. Nothing. Not a beat.

I gathered Wilson up in a bridal style mentioned to Woodie to follow and ran. Ran as fast as my wounded leg would let me. Ran as fast as I could. It was a few miles until I felt tired but one thing was dead certain: I'm not stopping for anything or anyone. I'm going to make sure Wilson will come back. I ran all the way back to camp. Willow and Mrs. Wickerbottom saw us coming and didn't bother to ask me any questions. They let me in. "What happened?" Woodie ran up to my rescue and answered for me. While he was explaining to them I set Wilson down on a bed made of grass. His head rolled to his right and his lifeless hand fell to his side. I picked up his hand then his other hand and crossed them on his chest. Willow ran to his side and flopped down next to him in tears. I stood up rubbed Willow's back a little then left. I needed to give her time to herself. I walked to a corner by myself and stood there feeling regret and sorrow. Wickerbottom walked over. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at her. "I know a friend who can bring back Wilson but...I don't think he can help us now." I sighed in frustration. I looked at my blood stained hands then looked at her. "Actually...I know someone who can help us."

~Wilson's view~

It was dark. I couldn't see feel or hear anything. I opened my eyes wider and looked around. "Heya. Wilson was it?" I turned to see a lady standing a few inches from me. I couldn't see her face very well but I was able to make out the rest of her body. She wore a white cloak almost like the Reaper but with some red at the hems with red pants a rose short cloak underneath. I didn't like the color scheme here so I backed up a bit. I guess she noticed this because she chuckled.

Her laugh was rather cute but it was very fiery serious laugh. She sighed and looked at me in the eyes. And her eyes startled me. Her eyes were a bright cherry red which was a unique color. Than she spoke interrupting my train of thought. "It's okay bub. I'm not going to hurt ya or anything." Her accent was English but it had the same mystery tone as Hunts. I loosened up a bit and sent her a small smile. "So...if ya don't mind me asking Wilson but did ya have to worry about my sis? She can handle herself." I cocked my head slightly in confusement and bewilderment. "How do you know my name precisely? And who is your sister?"

She scoffed and looked at me. "What? She didn't mention me?" She made a mocked pain. "I'm hurt." I rolled my eyes. "And how do you know my name?" With a flick of her hand she pulled her hood off her head revealing long flame red hair. "Dude. My dad is a reaper so he practically knows everyone." I gaped at her. "Wait Jack Carter is your dad?!" She looked at me than burst out in laughter. "No! My dad is Hades! Do you not know your mythology?" I was in complete shock as she laughed her head off. She sighed then smiled. "My dad is Hades the god of the Underworld like makes sure that people would get to the Underworld safely without getting hurt. But his sender has died so I'm his sender." I nodded in response. "I see. So you know mine but what is yours?" She looked at me in the eye like she wasn't scared to tell me anything. "Dude. My name is Foxy. I'm technically Hunts sis."

"Wait you're not kidding are you? Your really Hunt's sister?" Foxy's head bobbed as she nodded. "Yup. She didn't mention me?" I shook my head side to side. Foxy sighed. Then she pulled her hood back up over head. "Come on. I want you to follow me. Put your hood up." I pulled my hood up and followed her. As we walked I couldn't help but notice that it was either I was seeing more Foxys or there was other people with us that looks like us. There was three people on the left and five on the right. Each of them wore a long white cloak but with different hem colors. One was yellow another was grey one was ice blue another cobalt blue one was sand colored another was what seems to be misty grey and another was a jet black hem color. I honestly thought it was because they thought the cloaks wanted some color to it. But that was until one of them turned their heads and was I shocked. She almost looked like Foxy and Hunts but her eyes were a bright lime green and her face was slightly oval compared to Hunts face which was slightly rounded. Another one turned her head to Foxy snickering and speaking in another language. I can't really understand it but whoever is speaking it surely knows how to speak it. But what also surprised me is the fact that this girl's eyes was a bright dim gray very close to a black. That's until they all turned to me.

"Wilson why did you slow down?" I didn't realize I stopped moving so I walked ahead of them. "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was slowing you down." One with onyx black eyes smiled at me. "It's alright Wilson. We weren't back here with you." I smiled at her then frowned. "Who are we? Welp I'm Suns you met Foxy this is Weya Polaris Jayce Sands Winds Zips and Panther. I bet you met Hunts by now our sis." I nodded in response. "So where are we going?" As soon as I said that a bright light illuminated us. As soon as my eyes adjusted I was in a room at Grandmother Wickerbottom's house. I heard crying and found Willow crying. Crying at my dead body's side. I reached out to her hoping she can hear me. "Willow it's okay it's alright it will be fine." As soon as my hand touched her back it went right thru her back. I pulled back in surprise. I looked at Foxy. She looked down in sorrow. "I'm sorry bub. No one can hear you when you are a ghost." I stared at my hands in disbelief. "But Abigail-" Panther rose a hand to cut me off. "Is a spirit. You on the other hand are not one." I looked at Willows small crying form and sighed a loud sigh. But soon I realized half of the sigh wasn't mine. I whirled around to see Hunts standing in the corner waiting for something. That was until her camou green eyes met mine.

~Hunts view~

My god was I happy to see Wilson's spirit in front of me! I honestly thought I'd never see him again but yet here he is right in front of me! I wanted to shout out in joy to sing a prayer song but I knew Willow would have thought I went crazy. I whipped up a crying strom excusing myself saying that I can't stand being in a room with a dead person anymore. Willow couldn't hear me but Suns got the idea. She told Wilson to follow me and stick to me. I knew others couldn't see him but me and Mrs. Wickerbottom did. I hurried to my room with Mrs. Wickerbottom at my heels. I closed the door shut behind Wilson and whooped with joy. I took Wilson by the hands and spun in a small circle with him. Mrs. Wickerbottom was crying in joy. "They found you!" I had to stop spinning because Wilson was looking dizzy. "If you mean your sisters than yes they did." I didn't care if he was a spirit I hugged him.

He was shocked at my sudden action but he returned it with a hug too. I stepped in front of him to look in his ocean blue eyes. "Wilson. Us girls know a way to return your spirit back to your body. But we need your trust. Do we have it?" Truthfully I didn't like what his face said: I'm not going to like this. But his eyes said otherwise. Wilson put on a determined face and gave us a firm nod. "Yes. You have my trust."

Early morning I was up early to work on the spell and I thought that if we did this early morning I wouldn't be so tired throughout the rest of the day. The girls had to return back to their bodies which had surprised Wilson truthfully. Anyway while I worked on the spell Wilson was hovering over me impatiently waiting for me to get it done. I practically was ready to tell Wilson to forget about the spell and tell him to grow old as a spirit but knowing that Wickerbottom would never forgive me and Willow would be in an break down for what seems forever. So I held my patience just for their sake and Wilson's sake. After a while I gathered my sisters and Wilson in the same room as me. I sighed. "Okay, ready Wilson?" He looked nervous but he nodded anyways. I looked to my feet. Then at them. "Very well. Let's do this."

~Willow's view~

I stayed in the room Wickerbottom had let me borrow all morning. I don't ever want to go back downstairs. It's too much for me to handle. Being tortured is one thing but seeing someone die is another. And it's one that can leave you very hurt. And I was really hurt. A knock came at the door. "Go away." I looked back at my feet thinking it was Wickerbottom or Hunts. "I don't think that's part of the joke. Your suppose to say Who's there?-" _I remember that voice!_ "Then I'm suppose to say the interrupting cow then you say the interrupting cow who?" I dashed to the door and threw it open seeing a familiar scientist standing at the door with a plate of meatballs. "But you won't be able to finish it because I come in saying Moo!"

I hugged Wilson. Never before have I been happy to see him. He stroked my hair while I clinged on to him crying in joy. "I missed you!" Wilson set the plate down and hugged me close. "I know Willow. It's okay. I won't do it again." I looked up into his ocean blue eyes. "But how did you come back?" He looked over his shoulder frowning and smiling at something then he turned back to me. "I had some friends help." I sniffed and hugged him again. "Willow. Listen to me." I looked up at him his eyes determined. "We need to stop Maxwell-" Nine other girls and Hunts appeared behind him smiling looking serious.-"And we got an idea."

~Hunts view~

I knew I shouldn't listen to my gut when Wilson said that he had a plan to stop Maxwell. My gut: Listen to this guy. He might have an idea. My brain: Don't listen to this guy he's crazy. Of course I choose to listen to my gut. Because right now I'm regretting it. Anyway Wilson's plan: sucky. His plan was to break in break some stuff fight Maxwell save the day and go back home. Like we'd all agree. That plan was for wimps. Here's our plan: we take on Maxwell's defense up front then we take out the guards in front of his place get to his throne in one piece take out Maxwell let Panther take the book separate him and William kick Maxwell out of town and party for days.

Wilson stared at us like we got nine heads or something but he was just amazed at the plan. He rose a hand and pointed at me. "Actually. I like her plan. Who likes it better? Show of hands." Everyone rose their hands. Wilson nodded. "It's decided. We are going with Hunt's plan. When should we attack?" I couldn't believe they were going with my plan. They actually like the idea and want to go with it. I frowned in thought. That's when Panther took over. "Maxwell won't expect us to topple him at night and we'd sighted if we attack at day. So I think we'd better attack him at night. He won't expect a small group attacking him. So-" Panther pulled out a long black sword out of her sheathe."-Who will fight with me!?" She didn't need to say more.

~Wilson's view~

I stood tall in front of Maxwell's castle. I was pretty certain we could take it all down. Maxwell got an army but we got strength knowledge bravery fire confidence and some girls with outstanding abilities. Maxwell got powers but we got knowledge confidence bravery fire strength and some girls with some outstanding talent. I looked over my shoulder to see if everyone was ready. Wolfgang flexed his muscles Wickerbottom picked a spell to cast Wes had some balloons ready Woodie held up his ax Wigfrid readied her spear Wendy and Abigail got their weapons ready WX-78 bounced up and down ready to fight Webber was chatting with his spider pals and Willow got her fire staff ready.

I narrowed my eyes and nodded at Hunts. Honestly she looks pretty scary with mud caked on her cheeks and her bangs pushed out of her face. But she nodded bellowed a battle cry and ran. We followed after her running as fast as possible. Maxwell's first defense was a pack of deerclops. We slowed down but not Hunts and her sisters. They ran right at them. Sands jumped and stabbed one right in the eye. It bellowed falling back turning into meat and gems. Hunts was moving at remarkable speed cutting a deerclops open and tearing another in two. She landed right next to me her hands coated in blood. I gulped nervously remembering Woodie mentioning how mad Hunts was after I died. "Uh...are you-Uh do you need a weapon?" She grinned as she kicked aside a longbird. "Nah...I'm a weapon myself."

We made it to Maxwell's second defense the hounds and longbirds. Panther was slicing them all in two stabbing some in the chest. Hunts ripped sixty or so in two and tore out their throats. I noticed that while our attention was on the armies none of us was reaching the throne room. "We need to get to the throne room!" I heard a roar to my left as a hound charged ready to eat me alive. A loud bloody rip noise gathered my attention. Hunts stood at it's bloody remains holding one of it's toren leg in her hand. "That should be easy." She whirled around to Foxy. "Hey yo Foxy! Let's have a cookout!"

I don't know why cooking is a battle fight tactic but it wasn't what I thought it would be. Foxy jumped up then Weya grabbed her left arm, while they were up in the air Foxy inhaled sharply then exhaled a thick stream of fire shooting out of her mouth. Every single monster was set on fire then was roasted alive. While the monsters disappear Weya and Foxy landed. Foxy coughed up some smoke and chuckled. "That was pretty cool." I was bewildered. "How-" Foxy sent me a glare. I closed my mouth. We all ran in.

The halls were like mazes and puzzles. But with Hunts and her sister's help we made it through. I was actually amazed. Hunts tore a lot of shadow monsters apart while Foxy "cooked" them. Panther was leading the team a lot better then I was and Weya...well...she kept creating storms with her hands. But other then that we made it through the halls. When we got to the throne room Maxwell was waiting for us. "Ah. So you came. But do you really think...you can stop…" He turned around a black flame surrounding his gloved hand grinning evilly. "ME?!" I narrowed my eyes. "We can try!" Maxwell rose an eyebrow. "Very well then. Let us start!"

Maxwell was very strong but we stood our ground. But we all were tired wounded and weak. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you really think you could stop me?! Now all I have to do is finish the job once and for all!" I wanted to stand up and fight but I hurted all over. Than I had an idea. "Maxwell! I will give in to the shadows!" He stopped in mid attack looking at me. "Wilson what are doing?!" I stood up and winced in pain a little bit. "I give in to the shadows. I'll kill them for you." Maxwell smiled sat down and waved the empty spot next to him. I walked over to him and stood there looking at them. Hunts face was twisted with two emotions. Fear and worry. "About time you gave in Wilson. Now hold still so these shadows can enter your body." I stood still as shadows entered my body. I didn't like the feeling of it. It was hurting me. I bent over in pain. "Easy pal. They are only help your powers. Now kill them." I stood up and held up a shadow sword. Willow trembled in fear. WX-78 shook hands with Foxy. "It was nice to meet you." Foxy nodded. "Same here bub." Hunts dipped her head ready to die. I rested my sword on her neck winked at Willow then sliced Maxwell's side open. "ARGH! You-You lied to me!" I smiled at him as I held the sword at his chin. "That's why you shouldn't trust me with a sword. Say pal...you're not looking so good…" I don't remember the rest. I guess I passed out.

~Panther's view~

I didn't like the look in Wilson's eyes. It's clear that the shadows in him had taken over his madness. He rose the shadow sword higher to deliver the final blow. I gasped in fear narrowed my eyes and made a run for the shadow throne. I jumped in it gasping in pain as the shadows greeted me. I gripped to the chair's armrest hoping that I'm in time to stop Wilson. Soon the pain stopped. I looked at my hands now both in black gloves. I whirled around firing my hand out at Wilson. "Shadows! Stop feasting on him!"

I knew they would listen. The mad blood crazy look in Wilson's eyes disappeared and his ocean blue eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed with a sigh. I used my shadow hands to catch him. I rested him against the throne making sure he's okay then turned my attention to Maxwell still holding his wound. I smirked in the throne. When I spoke my voice was different. "So you are the one causing trouble in my land." Maxwell snarled at me. "Who are you to be sitting in my throne?! I am the king!" I frowned and shot up from the throne angry. "Who are you to raise your voice to the Queen of this world!? I say young man who are you to claim this throne as yours?! This is my throne!" I rose my shadow hands up wrapping them around Maxwell. I picked up the Terror Book and flipped to a page in the book. I looked up at him. "And I do believe that someone in your mind and body has had enough of this endless torture you put him through!" I watched as the shadow hands wrapped around him then parted revealing a man with glasses on the right and Maxwell on the left. Maxwell stood up and rose his hand but nothing happened. "What?! No. NO!" I nodded as my shadow guards took him by the arms and dragged him out of the castle. I frowned at him as he got dragged out. "Yes. And I never want to see you in my homeland ever again!" After he left I turned my attention to Wilson who was slowly waking up.

~Wilson's view~

I squinted my eyes in the light that shone in my face. I was able to make a lady. Her hair was long loose draping over her shoulders in loose silky waves. Her face was slightly ovaled with devil red lips and big bright onyx black eyes. Her skin was the color of mocha and she was pretty for a young lady. Her lips parted and her voice was pretty. "Hey...are you alright?" _She almost looks and sounds like Panther..._ As soon as I said that my vision became clear and I was staring right at Panther her hair loose and long in loose long waves over her shoulders face slightly ovaled with lips devil red and skin the color of mocha.

I blinked in surprised amazed that this was Panther who I was staring at. "Panther?! But-" I looked around my back feeling stiff. "Where's Maxwell? What happened? More importantly what happened to you?" She laughed placed her hands on my hands and smiled. "It's alright Wilson. The shadows were feasting on your madness so I demanded that they'd stop. And they did. Where's Maxwell? Well...I banished him from my homeland so he'd never hurt anyone." I blinked in surprise at her voice and the story. "Banished him? Your homeland?" She nodded as she helped me to my feet. "Yes. My homeland is this world. I was born here. I'm actually a princess here. My Grandfather was the king here until Maxwell toppled him. So to protect me he sent me to your world. Earth. Now that he is gone I can take back what was mine." I walked up to Willow who broke into tears and hugged me. "Wilson! I thought you really took Maxwell's side!" I chuckled at her. "No. I'd never work for Maxwell." I looked over at Panther to see her help the other man.

The other man looked like Maxwell but he wore glasses and his hair wasn't slicked back. His eyes were warm and open with curiosity and caring. The grue Charlie floated out of her hiding spot but backed up a bit when she got closer to the light. Panther saw her with the man. The man hid behind Panther mostly in fear. "I-Is she going...to hurt me?" Panther looked at him then at Charlie then laughed at his actions softly. She bent her knees slightly to look in the kneeling scared man in the eyes. "It's alright she will not." She picked up the book of Terror again and used a spell on Charlie. As soon as the spell was finished there stood Charlie as good as new. "William!" She ran to the scared man William and hugged him. In response he hugged her back.

Panther smiled then turned her attention to me. Of course I never met a royalty before so I dipped into a bow. In response she curtsied back holding the holding the hem of the black lace sleeveless dress. "Wilson...surely you must know you are supposedly the prince of this land." She wrapped her arm around my shoulders walking me away from the reunion. "Do you still want to be a prince? If so you might have to marry me." I stared at her in shock. She snickered then brusted out in laughter. "I'm joking Wilson. Honestly your not my type. But truthfully...do you still want to be a prince? It's in your blood after all." I looked over at my friends and at the throne and back at Panther. I gave her another small bow. "I appreciate the offer but my place is with my friends." Once again she returned the bow with a curtsy. "I understand dear friend. But now that you have outstanding knowledge why don't we put it to good use?"

She pulled out a shadow sword and leaned on it. "Kneel before me Sir Wilson." I did as I was told keeping my head down not going to like this. I felt the sword touch my left shoulder near my chin then my right shoulder right near my chin. "I, Queen Panther hereby declare Sir Wilson P. Higgsbury as my Royal Scientist." I held my breath and closed my eyes as the shadows swarmed me. "Wilson...You can open your eyes now." I opened them slowly to see that I was in my vest nothing fancy. I looked up confused. Panther smiled and pointed to me with the sword. I looked again but I saw a white lab coat draped over my shoulders and a ID badge on the left. Panther chuckled and smiled again. "I knew you liked science so I thought you'd like it if you were a royal scientist. So yeah. A royal scientist...do you like it?..." I nodded and hugged her. She hugged back.

After going through Willow who became the Royal Captain Guard Wendy and Abigail who she brought back to life Webber who became the Royal Caretaker of the Spiders Woodie who had his curse lifted Wickerbottom who became the Royal Librarian Wigfrid who became the Royal Commander of the Royal Guard Wes who became the Royal Jester of the Court Wolfgang who became the Royal Impresser-which I didn't think was real until Panther made it real-and WX-78 who became her Royal Adviser, Panther looked pretty tired. She let in a deep breath then slowly exhaled. Then sent a reassuring smile my way. "It's alright Wilson. I had to use a lot of energy to do this." She cleared her throat and turned her attention to William and Charlie. "Mister William Lady Charlie please step forward." They both walked over and bowed. "Do you two wish to stay? If not I can always send you home." Charlie looked like she wasn't so sure if Panther wasn't kidding. She looked at William. He seemed happy but their eyes said that they wanted to stay. That or they just might be tired. Charlie cleared her throat and stepped forward. "We appreciate your offer but we wish to decline. We wish to stay. Right William?" William replied with a firm nod and a smile. Panther smiled once more. "I understand. And your wish to stay is granted. Welcome to my homeland. Do no evil I won't sentence you to death." They nodded. Hunt's walked over and gave me and Willow a side hug. "Nice job you two! I guess I'm a Royal Pain in your Butt!" We bursted out in laughter. She sighed. "I'm kidding. I'm now the Royal nothing. Just a hero. But I still will be doing some annoying things." I rolled my eyes. Panther's tapping on the floor got our attention. She smiled once more. "Now who's hungry?"

~Hunt's view~

I watched as Wilson gobbled his fifth piece of apple pie. I'm actually impressed that he hasn't choked on something yet. I heard coughing and now I wished I hadn't spoke so soon as I watched Wilson gulp down water as fast as possible. I gave him a half hearted eye roll and walked off to do some thinking. I walked over to a balcony leaned on it resting on my elbows and looked at the stars. _Well...Pans got her kingdom back from Maxwell. Wilson became a scientist like he said he is. Everyone else is now something they will enjoy. But me...heh...I may have to go back to my home...maybe take on those crazy-_ "Nice view isn't it?" I whirled around my left arm cocked and ready to fire if It was Maxwell. There stood Wilson his hands raised up to protect himself.

"Don't hit me! It's just me!" I sighed and leaned on the railing. "I'm sorry Wilson...It's a habit...I got it from…" He placed his hand on my shoulder smiling. "I know. It's those crazy scientists that made you **you** yes?" My eyes widen after he finished his sentence. "What?! H-How did-" He smiled. He took his place right next to me leaning on the railing. I smiled in thought. "Your sister. Foxy. I mentioned that my parents thought I was a failure only because I wanted to be a scientist. And how I was left to be raised with my Grandfather and my Grandmother Wickerbottom. Then she mentioned you and your loss for your parents and many more. Oddly enough her breath smelled pretty strange." I sighed in annoyance. _That baka...she got drunk by Champagne..._ I nodded at him and rested my arms on railings. "Yeah. And those men kidnapped me when I was young maybe around 13 or so and made me something I never wanted to be. I didn't mean to hide it. I meant to tell you about." With a flick of his hand he cut me off. "It's quite alright. After all if I ever saw those men I'd give them a piece of my mind." I smirked rolling my eyes remembering how he handle things like a gentlemen. "They're dead anyway so don't bother with it."

We both stood there looking out at the stars in thought I guess both of us were thinking. I looked down in thought. "So...you're now the Royal Scientist. What are you going to do?" Wilson gave a small shrug. "I don't really know but I'll find a way to cure sicknesses and diseases." I chuckled. "Funny. That's what Polaris wanted to do when she became a doctor. But now she's not even a professional but she's using her only education to help us and other people." He smiled and nodded. "How about you Kitty? What are you going to do?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I wanna go to my real home but I got people here who needs me so I can't just leave." Wilson nodded and handed me a glass of champagne he swiped off of a tray held by a shadow servant. I took it sipped a little then I looked back out at the stars. "Hey Wilson. Hello Kitty." I looked over my shoulder and gave a small wave to Willow who came to join us. She looked over at Wilson and rested her arms on the railing next to him. I knew where this was going so I took my champagne with me and left the two lovers alone. I guess I should stay. There's people who need me.

~Wilson's view~

After Hunts had left and left me and Willow alone I turned my attention back to the stars. Willow leaned on me resting her head on my shoulder. She cleared her throat and looked at me. "So...Royal Scientist huh?" I nodded. "Indeed. Royal Captain of the Guard?" She nodded. I chuckled as I thought about her fighting in a battle taking down enemies with her friend Sasha. I faced her and cleared my throat. "Willow. I need to tell you something." She looked at me. "I'm rather sorry that I didn't tell you I was going to trick Maxwell. And I'm sorry that I almost killed Maxwell." She smiled and placed her hand on my left cheek. "It's okay Wilson. Just as long as you don't work for him." I smiled as I leaned into her touch. "By the way I liked your other style's hair. It reminded me of fire." I chuckled and slowly shifted into the other form just my hair. She reached up with her left hand and ran her hand through my hair. "Nice." I nodded. We both sat there in thought staring at the stars.

~Hunt's view~

~The next morning…~

I sat up yawned and moysed over to the bathroom. I yawned once more picked up the hairbrush and started brushing out my hair. Panther ran in picked up her toothbrush and brushed out her teeth like crazy. I chuckled. "Whats wrong? Got up late?" She nodded as she switched positions of her toothbrush. "Really? What time did you set your clock?" She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed. "I set it 5:00 but I slept in until 9:00." I rose my eyebrows in surprise as she brushed out her silky black shiny blue hair. "Really? 5:00? Why 5:00?" She was trying to pick the right hairstyle now. "I wanted to get to work on finding them all a place to stay in my kingdom boundaries. I just hope that they love it." She sighed and gave up on choosing a style. She looked at me for help. With a chuckle I picked up the curling iron and curled her long invisible bangs ends into a cute curl. Then I worked on the rest.

After a while we stood outside of her kingdom. Everyone was ready. Panther looked out to us all. "Is everyone ready?" We all nodded. "Very well. Let's begin." With a wave of her hand she made small houses surrounding the land. She pointed to the first one. "Wilson. This one is for you." He looked at her in amazement and ran inside. Minutes later he ran back out and hugged her. "Thank you! It's even more than what I ask for!" She chuckled and looked at him in the eyes. "If you want Willow can stay with you." He looked over at Willow hope and wanting in his eyes. She nodded. Panther chuckled. "Very well then. If those who wants to live with another please separate into another group." They separated into different groups Wes and Wigfrid together Wickerbottom and Webber in one group Woodie Wolfgang and WX-78 in another Abigail and Wendy with their Uncle and Aunt in another. "Okay then. Pick a house and claim it as yours." Everyone picked a house and claimed it as their own. And from that day on there was no evil no danger and barely any trouble. The Queen had ruled long and well and everyone in her court loved her. And so that ends our story here.

The End...Or is it?...


End file.
